The present invention is generally directed to paper. More particularly the invention is a paper/plastic laminate that can withstand elevated temperatures such as are encountered in office, midrange and high-speed traditional laser and digital copiers and digital printers, and other like equipment using heat set fuser toner adhesion as the method for fusing/bonding an ink to a paper.
Durable papers are designed to perform in environments unfriendly to regular papers, such as the generally available 100 percent fiber papers. There are four basic categories of durable papers: papers that are bulkier or in some other way stronger; papers that have been surface treated; synthetic papers; and paper/plastic laminates.
Generally, paper/plastic laminates are composed of a paper web affixed to a plastic film and have tear characteristics comparable to synthetic papers and surface characteristics comparable to regular paper. Beyond the tear resistance of paper/plastic laminates, the paper web can be manipulated by well known methods to give the paper surface characteristics suitable for a broad range of applications such as fine writing papers, maps or archival documents. Current paper/plastic laminates, however, suffer from an inability to be used effectively with office, midrange and high-speed traditional laser and digital copiers and digital printers, and other like equipment using heat set fuser toner adhesion as the method for fusing/bonding an ink to a paper. Current paper/plastic laminates do not work well with this equipment as the equipment employs processes during normal operation that reach temperatures at which the paper/plastic laminate loses dimensional stability, which is manifested in wrinkling and curling of the paper/plastic laminate.
The dimensional instability of current paper/plastic laminates results from the laminating method employed to bind the paper web to the plastic film. Many current laminating processes employ fluids, water or solvent, that must be removed from the laminated product by heating. This heating alters the characteristics of the laminate, paper web and/or plastic film, leading to the dimensional instability when the conventional equipment reheats the paper/plastic laminate. The heating process also complicates and adds cost to the manufacturing process, due to the need for additional equipment such as ovens and pollution controls, and the increased time required for manufacture.
A further problem associated with the use of fluids in manufacturing paper/plastic laminates is the limitations on the overall basis weight of the paper web. The paper web must have sufficient strength to be capable of being processed while wet. The basis weight and caliper of the paper web is, therefore, increased to assure an appropriate paper web wet strength. This leads to paper/plastic laminates that have a caliper, thus weight, greater than would otherwise have been required if fluids were not used.
It would be beneficial if a paper/plastic laminate could be developed that is compatible with office, midrange and high-speed traditional laser and digital copiers and digital printers, and other like equipment using heat set fuser toner adhesion as the method for fusing/bonding an ink to a paper. In other words, a paper/plastic laminate that is more substitutable for regular papers than current paper/plastic laminates. It would also be beneficial if the manufacturing costs and times associated with paper/plastic laminates could be reduced.
The invention is a paper/plastic laminate with a paper web laminated to a plastic film using a 100 percent solids adhesive that remains dimensionally stable in equipment employing heat set fuser toner adhesion as the method for fusing/binding the ink to the paper. A 100 percent solids adhesive as used herein means an adhesive employing 100% Solids Adhesives technology as differentiated from solvated adhesives and waterborne adhesives. Depending upon the desired application for the paper/plastic laminate, the paper web and the plastic film can have a range of characteristics. In one embodiment, a second paper web is laminated to the other side of the plastic film, sandwiching the plastic film between two paper webs.
The paper/plastic laminate is designed to be a durable paper that can be used similarly to regular paper in office, midrange and high-speed traditional laser and digital copiers and digital printers, and other like equipment using heat set fuser toner adhesion as the method for fusing/bonding an ink to a paper. The paper/plastic laminate of the present invention has an appearance and a texture consistent with regular papers. The plastic film layer, however, gives the paper/plastic laminate an extraordinary resistance against tearing.
The paper web has a top surface that permits writing or printing to be placed thereon using conventional writing implements, printing equipment and inks, and it is adapted to permit the paper/plastic laminate to be used with the equipment identified above. The characteristics of the paper web can be tailored, similarly to regular paper, to the application by any of a number of conventional processes well known to those skilled in the art of papermaking. Characteristics commonly adjusted are dimensional stability in the presence of heat, opacity, brightness, pH, water resistance, and acid content. The paper web, however, must be formulated to be compatible with the plastic film and the laminating process discussed below. In the laminating process an adhesive is applied between the paper web and the plastic film; therefore, the paper web must be formulated to avoid such problems as adhesive penetration and holdout.
The plastic film can be of any material to which the paper web can be adhered. The most common plastic film materials are polyester and polypropylene. The plastic film material is selected not only for its ability to be adhered to the paper web, but also for its dimensional stability, both shrinkage and distortion, in the presence of heat. The processes used in the conventional equipment mentioned above can generate significant heat, up to at least 375 degrees F. This heat is sufficient to curl and/or to shrink current paper/plastic laminates. Therefore, the plastic film is selected not only for its strength, but also for its thermal characteristics.
The laminating process positions an adhesive between the paper and the plastic film and then laminates, compresses, the paper to the plastic film. The adhesive is a 100% solids adhesive.
The resulting paper/plastic laminate is dimensionally stable allowing for traditional imaging applications and processing of all forms of printing, heat set toner fusing, ink-jet printing and high-speed paper converting. Dimensionally stable meaning that the paper/plastic laminate remains essentially flat, no curl or stretch, when passed through conventional paper utilizing machines using heat set fuser toner adhesion, for example copiers such as a Docutech 6180 by Xerox and Heidelberg 9110 Digimaster, digital printers and laser printers wherein fusing temperatures are greater than about 375 degrees F.